Breaking Free
by Jacob and Embry's Dirty Secret
Summary: one-shot. Leah is sick of La Push and wants to get away. Will she be going on this journey alone or will someone be accompaning her? BLACKWATER. R&R ;D


**Okay i know what some people are thinking. i haven't updated my other stories in ages, but i'm working on them, its just taking longer than i thought.:)**

**i was bored and this story came to me. i hope you like it!**

**mwa**

* * *

The wind was whipping fiercely in the crisp night air, blowing Leah's hair every which direction. She was standing knee deep in the water at La Push beach, her head thrown back and her eyes closed enjoying the feeling. There was a slight smile covering her face as she finally felt peace and all her worries melt away. She was sick of feeling like crap and being judged, she just wanted to be happy and carefree like she was before everything began happening.

It's taken her a year, but she's finally over Sam. But she still can't seem to forget what he did no matter how bad she wishes she could. It doesn't help seeing Sam and Emily together especially when Sam's replaying them together inside his head. Doesn't he realize he's making it impossible for her to rid that pain from herself? That he's causing her grief that she doesn't want or deserve? He should be the one feeling it; he should be the one who can't pull himself out of bed because all he wants to do is cry and scream until the pain disappears.

She wishes she could get away and clear her head of everything. But of course that's impossible as she has responsibilities in La Push. She's to protect her small reservation with her life, under the control of her Alpha Jacob Black. At least she's his Beta and doesn't have to answer to anyone but him. Ever since Bella had her half breed of a child and the Cullen's changed her and the big fight between the Volturi, everything's quieted down again. Sam's pack and Jacob's came to an agreement and joined together saying it's a lot easier.

Jacobs hardly ever around anyway, he's always off with his imprint. All its done is brought her unhappiness. Then again she'll have one less couple to hear about, since the Cullen's are going to be leaving soon and Jacob will be going with them. She would never admit it to anyone but she's going to miss Jacob. He's been there for her through everything that's happened and hasn't turned his back on her yet.

This will be soon because he's leaving her. But if he's leaving then so is she. It's the perfect chance for her to escape without anyone being able to stop her. She doesn't know yet where she's going to run to, but that just makes her want to leave that much more, she'll finally be free. The only two things she'll regret are leaving her mum and brother, but they'll be fine without her. The other will be that she'll never get to tell Jacob how she feels. She's not sure when she started feeling more than friendship for Jacob, all she knows is that she does.

All these thoughts leave her mind as she walks deeper into the water for one last swim before she leaves. Once the waters up to her shoulders she submerges her head for a few seconds before reemerging. She looks up at the night sky one last time before turning around and heading back to shore. But freezes on the spot when she notices someone standing at the edge of the water looking at her intensely.

She knew who it was by the way he stood, emitting strength and power. Jacob Black. She wanted to move but her body wouldn't let her, it was as if she glued to the spot. When she didn't move Jacob began walking into the water towards her. He looked at her like he was the hunter and she was his prey. She couldn't look away, she was hypnotized by him. It wasn't until he was an inch from her could she speak.

"What are doing here?" Leah quietly asks. He looks at her wondering how he can feel so strongly for someone who isn't his imprint. He knows he doesn't want to leave with the Cullen's especially since there's noting holding him to them, he knows his ties with Renesme have broken. He can't stand to leave Leah; it would hurt him too much. But he knows that know one will believe him and he'll be pushed into going with the Cullen's. he wants to get away and he knows Leah does to, he can see the longing in her face whenever she thinks know one's looking. But she can't fool Jacob he knows her too well.

"Run away with me." Jacob blurts out before he can stop himself, but realizing he means it. Leah looks shocked and then confused wondering if she heard him wrong. She doesn't know how to respond, she's torn between her heart and her head. Her heads saying he's not serious he's got an imprint, his soul mate. He's leaving with her in just over a week. But her hearts screaming at her to say yes, forget about everything and everyone you deserve to be happy.

"Come on Leah, we could leave tonight, no one would know. We'd both be free from this hell hole." Jacob pleads to Leah, getting more excited the more he thinks about it. But he can see the doubt on Leah's face.

"But…what about Renesme and your dad? You can't just leave them." Leah asks frantically trying to think of why he would want to run away with her.

"My dad will be just fine. And Renesme…well the imprints broken. I don't love her," he looks Leah in the eyes and takes her hands.

"I love you." Leah stops breathing, not believing what he's saying. He's got to be joking, the imprint can't be broken. Can it?

"B-but... I don't understand. The imprint can't break." Leah says frantically. Looking at Jacob just waiting for him to laugh and say it was all a joke. But Leah knew by the look on his face that he wasn't joking.

"Yes it can. And I know longer feel anything for Renesme, I don't feel like I'm gonna die unless I'm with her 24/7." Jacob says, desperately trying to convince her. But he can see more questions wanting to be asked.

"But I will die if I can't be near you. I don't belong with Renesme and you know it. Please…there's no other way out, the Elders won't let us leave, I need to get away for awhile and I know you do to. I see it in your face everyday. We can comeback after a few weeks if you want. So what do you say, you in?" Jacob asks Leah pleadingly. He can see the struggle inside her, he can see that she wants to leave; she just needs a little push.

"Jake…I…how can I know your not just going to leave me like Sam. I can't take another heart break like that…it will destroy me." Leah says looking down at the water watching a single tear fall and disappear.

Jake holds onto her hand tighter and with his other hand lifts Leah's chin so she's looking at him. He looks into her eyes and gives her a small reassuring smile.

"Look at me. I would never hurt you like Sam did. I couldn't live with myself if i did." Jacob whispers fiercely. He looks at Leah and instead of trying to explain he decides to show her with a kiss.

He takes that one small step so he's flush against her. Leah gasps at the closeness and looks into Jacob's darkening brown eyes. Leah notices Jacob lick his lips and glance at hers. Jacob's hand moves ever so slowly to the back of her neck and tangles his hand in her hair pulling her closer to him. Jacob's lips slightly graze Leahs causing a shiver to run through her body. With the water moving gently around the two of them Jacob finally kisses Leah softly in the lips.

Leah's eyes flutter shut as she kisses Jacob back. a small moan escapes Leah as he deepens the kiss. She grabs his shirt to bring him impossibly closer and snakes her hands up into his hair as his find her waist. Leah could tell by the way that Jacob was kissing her that he was telling the truth about everything. Their bodies fitted together like two puzzle pieces, it felt right. Leah forgot about all her worries and put herself into this kiss like her life depended on it.

Jacob felt the change in Leah right away and held her closer, wanting to never forget this moment. they both broke apart at the same time to catch their breath. Jacob leaned his forehead against Leah's holding her close.

"So...is that a yes?" Jacob asks hopefully. Leah looks up at Jacob with a smile on her face ignoring the tears that are falling.

"Y-yes." Leah says surprising herself with her answer. Jacob looks at her like she's the most beautiful person in the world. but before Jacob can kiss her again, Leah speaks.

"Um...can we leave tomorrow night?" Leah looks up at Jacob hopefully. Jacob looks at Leah confused.

"It's just...i was going to run away after you'd left with the Cullen's without telling anybody. But i wanna tell my mum and Seth i'm leaving and i want to do it in person. I know they'll understand and i think mum will be happy i'm not going alone." Leah says quickly and uncertainly.

"Hey, that's fine. I guess i should tell Billy. Knowing him he'll be extatic that i'm not leaving with the Vamps. How about you meet me at my place at midnight tomorrow, and then we'll leave." Jacob says making up his mind. Leah looks at Jacob, thinking everything is finally turning around and she might just get that happily ever after she's always wished for. Leah then pulls Jacob towards her again and kisses him passionately, excited for what the future brings.

* * *

**soo what did everyone think?**

**please review and let me know. i really appreciate it.:):)**

**mwa :D**


End file.
